Both of Us
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. A human Caroline Forbes gets injured. Apparently, Klaus Mikaelson thinks he's doctor material. One shot. Klaroline.


**Both of Us**

_It was going to be simple, Damon had said_, Caroline Forbes tried to hold in a hiss of pain as she walked back to her car, _not a scratch on you, Damon had said_. Yeah, right she would be lucky if at least one part of her body wasn't scratch.

She let out a whimper of pain as she managed to walk down the small familiar path towards where she had parked her car. It should have been a simple, though. For the past few days there had been a small, vampire problems. Young vampires had seemed to flock towards Mystic Falls and let just say they weren't exactly concerned on keeping a low profile.

Klaus and neither of his Original siblings seemed to care enough to lift a finger. But Caroline did care, this was her town dammit and she wasn't going to let it get run over by a measly group of vampires. True, they could easily break her neck, but still even though Caroline was human she was still determined to protect her town.

So when Stefan and Damon had come to her this morning and told her that they had a plan to round up the vampires and stake them, Caroline had immediately jumped on the band wagon. A decision she was already regretting.

Her part in the plan was simple. Distract them, become their perky, cheerleader distraction. A little offensive when Damon had dictated the role, but a crucial part nonetheless. The plan hadn't gone entirely well, to say the least. Sure they had gotten rid of the vampire but Caroline had been slapped, kicked, scratched, and bitten so many time that she was honestly still surprise that she was able to walk.

Stefan had offered her vampire blood, but she had refused the last thing she needed was for herself to trip and wake up as a vampire. Wouldn't that make the sheriff proud?

Caroline felt herself being pushed against her own car, by a set of heavy hands. Caroline flinched. Great, she was going to die anyway.

"What the hell happened?"

Caroline gulped. No, this was worse than death. "Klaus."

Klaus didn't even seem to realize that Caroline had spoken. He was too busy looking at her newly disfigured body.

"Who did this to you? When I find out, I'll make them wish for their deaths. Answer me, Caroline who did this to you?"

"If you would stop talking, I would tell you." Caroline said irritably, trying to mask the fear in her voice. She knew that Klaus had a little crush on her, it had been obvious ever since that night at his family's ball, but she had no idea that he would be this concerned and worried. It was kind of scary how upset he was.

"Them, talk." He growled. "Before you bleed to death."

Caroline took a deep breath. "Well, you know the vampire problem we've been having?"

"Yes, I hardly see how that concerns you, but go on."

"Well, Damon and Stefan had a plan-"

"-And since when have the Salvatore plans worked at all? They almost always end up in failure-"

"But this was good plan and it worked, sort of. I mean they had to use me as bait, but-"

"They what?" he growled, his eyes flashing murderously and for the first time he seemed to have noticed the bloody clothes and the aching limbs. "And you let them do that to you? What kind of moron are you?"

"Hey!" she crossed her arms, obviously offended. "Don't you dare call me an idiot, I knew what I was doing Klaus."

"Clearly," Klaus sneered.

Caroline turned her back on him. There was no point in talking to him. She grabbed her keys from her purse. "Nice talking to you." She replied sarcastically. Klaus pressed one hand against the door, refusing to let Caroline open it. "Let go of the door, Klaus."

"No way are you driving in your state." He said calmly.

Caroline growled at him. "What make you think that-Ow!"

Klaus immediate looked up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied, trying to mask her pain. "Now move, I need to get home before my mom comes home."

Klaus removed his grip from the door and she sighed. "Thank you."

Caroline had barely taken one step before she felt herself blacking out as her entire world turned black.

* * *

When Caroline woke up she found herself in a large, soft bed with Italians sheets. She felt groggy and slightly dizzy as she sat up. She looked confused at what she was wearing, a white, fluffy bathrobe. The kind they usually give out in hotels. The question was where she was and why she was wearing it.

"Klaus!"

Klaus came in, almost instantly. He seemed relief that she had woken up.

"What am I doing here?" she demanded.

"Really? No, thank you? Not even the least bit grateful, I have to say I'm hurt, love." Klaus said with obvious sarcasm.

"You don't get a thank you," she relaxed a bit. "I fainted."

"Well, you pointed out the obvious." He said dryly. "Which I didn't found surprising concerning the blood loss and your injuries. This is my room in case you were wondering."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

"I don't trust hospitals."

"Of course you don't." she winced, she sat back down on the bed. Klaus appeared right by her side and quickly removed the robe. Let's just say that Caroline didn't react too well, to find out that she was naked under that robe, except for a pair of panties and a bra. She grabbed a throw pillow and began whacking him. "Get out, pervert!"

Klaus ripped the pillow away from her. "I'm trying to help you!" he snapped. "Stay still."

Caroline couldn't help but let out a gasp. Her entire torso, thighs, and arms were covered with deep scars and bites and there was even a pretty large bruise, near her waist. She head Klaus curse under his breath.

He pressed a hand on the bruise, and gently touched it. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." She admitted. "It's probably, just bruised."

"I'll make sure of that."

Caroline couldn't help but smile. "What makes you such an expert? Are you a doctor? Dr. Mikaelson, it has a nice ring to it."

"Hardly, you catch a thing or two over the centuries. Yes, they did a nasty piece of work on you these vampires," he hissed. "Remind me to have a chat with Stefan after this."

"It isn't Stefan fault." She protested.

"Of course it is, he's the idiot that let you waltz in unprotected," he grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom, and started pulling out cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. He poured some on a couple of cotton balls and started cleaning her wounds. Caroline bit her lip to keep from crying out. She knew she was acting like a toddler, but it really stung.

"I know it hurts, love but we can't run the risk of it being infected," Klaus murmured, as he placed a band aid on a cut.

"Thanks," she said feeling slightly overwhelmed. She quickly put on her robe. "Do you have Tylenol or something for the pain?"

"I have a better method." He bit his wrist. "Drink."

Caroline hesitated.

Klaus was slowly losing his patience. "Drink, Caroline or so help me God I will tie you to this bed and force you to drink."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she leaned in and started drinking the blood, almost instantly she started to feel better. She ignored the fact that Klaus was rummaging a hand through her hair and almost purring.

"There." She wiped her mouth. "Thank you. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. How did you know . . . where to find me?"

"I always know, Caroline," Klaus smirked. "And it is oh so fortunate, that I can be quite intimidating when I don't get what I want. In this case you and your safety."

**The End**

Please review!


End file.
